


Inside his head

by Chmurka



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Bugs & Insects, Cannibalism, Corpses, Gen, Hallucinations, Horror, Mental Health Issues, Pain, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-22 23:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4855223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chmurka/pseuds/Chmurka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josh is alone. Short drabble about his hallucinations. </p><p>Feel free to listen to this while reading - it helped me write it.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xwsUlMxZ1VU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside his head

_Frère Jacques, frère Jacques_

The walls seemed to be closing on him with every shallow breath he took. The clustrophobic feeling just kept on intensifying by the second, the sounds grew stronger and what first seemed to be a pretty innocent song, turned into a horrifying cacophony of voices drilling into his mind. Covering his ears didn't stop the waves of sound entering his body and sending cold shivers down his spine. They were everywhere. Everywhere he looked. The damp smell was filling his nose to the brim, reminding him of the grindhouse he once visited with his father. The stench of blood was revolting, he wanted to leave, he wanted to stop the screams. The laughs. They were everywhere. 

_Dormez-vous ? Dormez-vous ?_

Suddenly everything got quiet. He slowly raised his head, still covering his ears with the shivering palms. It was all his fault, wasn't it. They were coming for him. They wanted him to join them. They wanted him to suffer. It was all his fault. All... his...  
The lights flickered, he was in his bedroom - lights from the street were already off, the dawn was coming. Today was the day. Today he would... He would silence them. He would show them. 

_Sonnez les matines! Sonnez les matines!_

It wasn't their blood. The smell was sickening. He couldn't stop looking into the pig's eyes. Was it smiling? He was sure it was smiling. "I know, little piggie" he said slowly. "I know, it's okay, I promise." he said, putting the head on the floor. "I'll sure teach them. It's all their fault. It's not my... it's..."  
He shut his eyes tightly the moment he saw a shadow in the hallway.  
"Josh, come to us..." The voice was quiet, yet piercing his head like a knife through the skull. Something grabbed his hair and pulled him to the ground. The nails digging into his skull seemed to be puncturing the skin on his head and scratching the bone with long strokes. "Come, brother. You left us to die. It's all your fault. It's all your..."  
"No!" The only thing that seemed to leave Josh's mouth was a whimper. "No, no, no, nononono..." The scratching was unbearable, it seemed as his very bone was moving under his skin, sounding like thousands of beetles traveling under the surface of his skin. His head was full of crackling noises. Thousands of tiny bug feet walking on the nerve receptors, every stomp bringing out a lightning bolt of pain in his mind. Through the noises of bugs in his head, he was still able to hear this damn nursery song that has never left his mind since this horrible night. He started scratching his arms, whimpering softly. The bugs didn't seem to leave his body - not only that, with every scratch it seemed there was more of them. More and more. And more. All of them walking into the tune of this damn fucking song. Please no more. Please.

_Ding, dang, dong. Ding, dang, dong._

They were dead. Everyone was dead. Okay. Okay. I'll stay here. You want me to stay here, don't you? I will. Don't hurt them. It wasn't meant to happen. It's all wrong. Where are you? The bugs are gone. There's only cold left. And the hunger. The unbearable fucking hunger. Is it how you felt, sister? Is it the punishment? Okay. I trust you. The blood is almost frozen, it tastes horrible. Sister this body is half-rott... Okay... I know, yes. I trust you. I... trust.. you...


End file.
